Better Than Revenge
by shen721
Summary: When Brody chooses Kim's sister,Kaylie, over her it turns her world upside down. Until Jack, her knight in shining armor, who just so happens to be the boy Kaylie dumped right before dating Brody, comes along to pull her out of her dark days, by plotting to get back at them. Will their plan succeed? Or will they end up finding something Better Than Revenge?
1. Drunken Mistakes

**Okay so thank god my finals are OVER! I can finally get back to you guys! Anyways so the first two chapters are the introduction chapters really, just getting a glimpse into Kim's life, they're quite boring you don't necessarily need to read them, but it does have the sex scene and it does give the major explanation as to why the story is called Better Than Revenge.. (: (Jack doesn't arrive until chapter 3) **

Kim's POV:

"But I love him Grace!" I cried louder gripping the sides of my pillow as I continued to soak it up. "I've loved him since freshman year. It's not fair! How could she?"

"Kim, in all fairness she didn't know."

"Didn't know?! How could she not know?! EVERYONE KNEW! Even the teachers have known this, but my own sister couldn't tell!" I yelled sitting up straight on the bed to face Grace with my eyes narrowed at her.

"Hun, we all get that you're not really good at keeping your crushes a secret but-"

"He's all I wanted Grace, he's all I think about, it's not fair that she gets him with a snap of her fingers but I've waited all this time and he still doesn't notice me." I wiped my fingers on my cheek to wipe away the fallen tears.

"I know." She whispered shifting on my bed so that she could wrap her arm around my shoulder and pull my head down on her shoulder. "But you gotta put a smile on your face and act like nothing's wrong."

I nodded.

"One day he's gonna wake up and realize what he's been missing out on all this time and he's gonna come running to you."

The amount of times I've heard that line never gets old, but even though I felt like someone ripped the heart out of my chest it sort of eased the pain deep down.

No guy had ever broken up with my sister. No one. She would always break up with them, and they would just fall to her feet begging to give them another chance.

Including Brody! The guy I've loved since I started high school, and now I'm a junior!

They say meeting the parents shows just how serious a relationship is getting. That meeting happened with my parents and Brody last night. The only problem? I WASN'T the one introducing them to each other, _she_ was. It was safe to say that my night was spent locked in my room sobbing the whole night away.

Of all guys she could have had, she chose mine.

But then maybe again they belonged to each other they were both heartbreakers.

_How can two people be so damn oblivious to someone? _

_It's just impossible! _

"Look, if there's anything that will cheer you up it's going to the party." Grace said trying to buck me up.

"I don't think so. Kaylie is going to be there and I don't want to watch them rubbing up against each other. Watching them suck face here and at school is enough." I muttered pulling away from her and leaning against the window staring at my desk opposite the bed and the various photos covering the two mirrors on either side of the circular mirror.

These parties always turned out to be wild, that's why Grace loved them.

"So what Kim? You gotta show Brody that none of this is fazing you." Grace encouraged.

After a while of her endless pleading I gave in.

"I guess." I sighed. I made my way off the bed and walked towards to the open wardrobe and reached for the hung up clothes that sat in a plastic bad on one of the doors.

"I'm going to get dressed in the bathroom my outfit involves bra removal." Grace stated as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

I lied out my outfit on the bed and stared at it with a frown on as I placed my hands on my hips narrowing my eyes at it.

I didn't see the point in all this, a fancy dress and some makeup isn't going to change anything. But I guess I had nothing to lose.

Remember when I said that the parties Grace goes to are wild? Well, the closer I got the more my stomach turned!

I looked out her car window and my mouth slightly parted, and let's just say it was more of a naked party.

"I…I don't t-think I should be here." My voice was almost a whisper and my eyes were widening more by the minute as more naked students came running out of the house tripping and spilling beer over each other.

_Whoever the host was was going to be really pissed the next day. _

_Oh well._

"Oh stop being such a scaredy cat and come on." Grace said as she forced me up the steps.

_Why am I here? Why couldn't I just heal at home by myself?_

The minute we entered inside all my thoughts were drowned out by the thumping music and grinding bodies. The room to the left was the living room and that was full of people touching each other and making out like there was no tomorrow.

"I'm gonna go look around." Grace yelled leaning in to me before walking and disappearing down the hall and leaving me against the door staring around at drunken, sexually challenged kids running around, fainting, grinding, and dancing all around each other.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god!" I muttered under my breath to myself as the heat suddenly hit.

_Okay Kim….Grace won't be long… 2-3 hours max and then we're outta here. You can survive that long. _

_Oh god…._

_Oh god, I can't survive this…._

_Breathe Kim! BREATHE! _

I closed my eyes for a second and took a deep breath. I stepped forwards but before I could take another step someone had their arm tightly around mine and pulled me to the side of the living room, spinning me around so that my chest banged against theirs and my hands grasped their shirt.

I looked up frightened, and then just like that my heart stopped. Time stopped. The people around me became frozen. My breathing hitched and my eyes wide.

"B-Brody?" I whispered as my knees went weak.

His green eyes were looking intensely into my hazel ones and his shaggy light brown hair was swept slightly over his eyes as he smirked down at me, one hand wrapped around my waist holding me to him while the other continued to grasp my arm.

"Hey." His voice was low and husky and I found my eyes fluttering, fighting to stay open.

_He…he was actually touching me! _

_Looking at me, and TOUCHING ME!_

_Yes…this is the boy I yearned for, the boy who belonged to my sister._

"Um..a-are you looking for Kaylie?" I asked, shuttering and trying to ignore the feeling of his abs against me.

"Huh? What? No!" He shook his head and the next thing I knew he was letting me go taking a step back as his eyes scanned me from bottom to top.

_Oh my god! This has NEVER happened before…_

_No way. He isn't…he can't be. He's with my sister, why would he even want to check me out? I'm nothing to look at; well at least I think I'm not. _

"You want a drink?" Brody asked and I hesitated before answering with a small nod gesturing to the word yes.

This had to be the first time he's ever bothered to talk to me, let alone look at me for more than three seconds!

"Let's go then." His smile suddenly came back to his lips and he walked towards me taking me completely off guard.

_I mean you can't blame me! How would you react if your crush just came and took your hand, after never giving you the time of day or a second glance? _

My mouth fell open and I tried to breathe as he pulled me down the hall trying to move across the grinding people.

To be honest, I was surprised I was able to hear him over the loud music. But the last song had changed and now it was more of a low thump.

We finally made it to the kitchen and trust me it wasn't any less packed. In one corner there was a group of guys and half naked chicks as they drew a beer competition, on another corner there were groups sitting on the ground playing strip poker and everywhere else there was a slow yet porn-like or as guys were making out with the girls on the counters.

"What would you like?" he asked. We stopped right in front of a table full of drinks and my attention was snapped back by Brody as he tried to scream over the music.

I looked at the drinks and thought for a second.

Water was too lame for a party like this, and by the looks of it no one had touched a bottle. I shrugged, unsure of what I should've chosen.

_It was better than picking something completely stupid. _

And then the biggest smirk grew on to Brody's face, and though it should've made me worried; it only made my heart melt.

He turned to the table and picked up two red plastic cups handing me one with something blue inside. I stared down at it with a frown before looking back at him and forced a smile.

_Oh what the hell!_

I put the cup to my lips and threw it back, my eyes shutting closed as the bitterness slammed through my mouth and then burned down my throat.

"Wow!" I spat out as I opened my eyes and placed my hand on the table trying to stay standing. Whatever that was it was strong, and knocking me off my feet.

Brody grinned at me and handed me another cup. Without thinking, I swallowed in one sitting and watched as he did the same with his cup.

After I don't know how many more cups, the dizziness and the urge to vomit should've been enough to tell me to stop, but I didn't.

Brody was up against the counter, his eyes shut tightly as he tried to calm his laughter and I was leaning on him trying to calm mine too. He said something that I don't believe was actually meant to be funny, but at the same time everything going on in the world was hilarious.

"How come I've never seen you around before?" he asked once we stumbled out of the kitchen and out into the back yard.

The place was lit with blue floor lights and the pool was glowing as people swam around pulling others under, while most people just danced around the edge. Brody, still holding my hand, led us towards a pair of beach chairs. He took a seat on one, his legs dangling off of either side as he pulled me down on the same one.

I stared at the ground before for a second before answering his question. "You have, you just never bothered to notice me." I muttered feeling familiar disappointment. This whole time we've been talking, it had been about nothing! Even while being drunk, I've made no impression on him or anything.

He's more sober than I am at the moment, and he's probably just thinking about what a freak I am.

_Wow, everything's so blurry…_

"Oh, well everyone's noticing you tonight!" Brody leaned back on the chair and the way his eyes narrowed towards me, I had a feeling that he WAS sober the whole time, or at least more sober than I was!

"Really?" I asked smiling as I looked around to find a few guys gawking at me.

"Yeah, anyways, what's your name?"

_Okay, now THIS should've been his first question! Drunk or not, my heart sank. He didn't know who I was this whole time. He didn't even recognize me! _

"I-I'm Kim! I'm your girlfriend's sister." I stated looking back at him only to see his shocked reaction.

"No way! I met her sister. No way you're her!" Brody frowned, his arms were crossed over his chest and he started laughing. He was tipsy, but he still could've controlled himself.

"Yeah…really..." I said now self-conscious as I took my hair and moved it all over to one side of my shoulder. Watching me, his smile died down.

"Shit." He muttered and looked away from me.

"what?"

"I was actually thinking about-"he stopped not daring to go any further, just looking into my eyes.

And what I did next, I really didn't think I had within me.

The feeling of sadness came over me as I realized he probably would never talk to be again, it spread like wildfire and I found myself flying forwards wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing my lips hard against his.

His hands gripped my waist and he tore his lips from mine staring hard at me. "Whoa, back up a minute! You do know what you're getting yourself into right?"

_Either he's stupid or maybe he was drunker then I was. _

I nodded and then he shrugged, his lips finding mine again but this time I was on my knees and his hands were leading my legs so that they straddled his hips.

I moaned at the feeling of his lips against mine, the way his tongue slipped into my mouth as his hands explored their way up my legs.

Three feelings were going through me even through the heavy mist in my brain.

_Pleasure. _

_Guilt._

_And danger. _

I knew deep down that what I was doing was wrong, but that didn't stop me.

The next thing I knew, we were standing except my legs were securely around Brody's waist and he was leading us upstairs through the crowd. I don't know how he did it but my lips never left his no matter what.

I should have been jumping but the drink had taken a strong effect over me and for some reason he didn't feel like a crush or even my sister's boyfriend. He felt like the guy who perhaps wanted me back, and I really did feel…_wanted._

Brody kicked the door shut with his foot and the music was now a muffled sound in the distance. He walked more into the room and slammed my back up against the wall. I pulled away lifting my chin up as his hot lips pressed against the skin on my neck, my eyes closed as my hands entwined in his hair and I pulled lightly feeling his lips on the mounds of my breasts.

He was grinding up against me and I could feel the bulge in his pants the harder he went through the material in my dress.

"God Brody." I muttered before pulling his lips from my chest and unwrapping my legs from his waist, pushing him back on the bed and throwing my jacket off to the ground. I tugged my shoes off and climbed up on top of him slamming my lips down as his hands grasped my waist spinning me around to my back.

It was then that the thought popped into my mind, and I pulled my lips from his with an effort staring into that pool of green eyes.

"What about the owner? Won't they be-"

"I am the owner." Brody replied against my lips. And with that his lips crashed back into mine. He worked his way slowly down as he took the skin on my neck between his teeth sucking slightly as my back arched and my eyes rolled back. I moaned out in pain and yet in complete pleasure.

_What was I doing? That's your sister's boyfriend! _

That little voice in my head too small to be heard occurred in my mind over and over again, and yet it wasn't in Brody's? There was no way he could have been that drunk! In fact, he was sober enough to pull away, look at me with his darkened eyes and stare so intensely at me and give me the choice.

"You sure about this?"

_NO!_

But my body was saying something else and if he wasn't drunk, and the way he was looking at me full of lust was real, then I wasn't sure if I would ever get this look from him again.

_No, no, no, no, no! _

"I'm sure."


	2. Rude Awakening

**Okay so so far you guys enjoy the story, and I honestly have to say I'm surprised because the interesting stuff hasn't even happened yet! Lol hopefully I'll post 2 chapters today, I'll try my best to get it done! Also sorry this took so long, I was debating on whether it was good enough or not. (: **

**NOTE: I skipped the sex scene. I can't have it knowing that I have little girls reading this, I'm sorry. So I just fast-forwarded through it. Lol **

**Kim's POV: **

His lips tugged into a smirk before crashing back to mine as my hands slipped down his chest and grabbed the rim of his shirt pulling it up and off to the floor. My hands explored his chest, the muscular and tender feel of his skin under my fingers and the way his back muscles flexed as he kept his weight from squishing me, made my whole body shiver and light like flames.

Part of me wasn't ready for this, but what would he think if I just pulled away?

I'd come too far to give up now…

(They did the dirty) lol

My eyes had drifted closed sometime during the night and my body as still hauled in that warm protective ball against his chest as we both fell asleep.

I moaned twisting onto my side, squinting as the sun shone against my face and it was then that I became aware of the thumping in my head, the hammering coming from my brain and the weak pain around my muscles as I moved my hand over to my eyes.

"Shit." I muttered feeling the full hang over from last night- "OH SHIT!"

My eyes flew open and I shot up in bed looking straight ahead before jumping out gripping the sheets to my body as I turned to face the other side…_empty?_

But it wasn't a dream…there was no way that was a dream!

The pain shooting through my abdomen was proof. One of my hands wrapped around my stomach and I bent over slightly groaning out in pain at the sudden stabbing pain.

_Oh god Kim!...What did you do?_

But something else was burning. Something in my chest…my heart.

_What wasn't he here? Was I really that bad he had to go, and just leave me all alone?_

"Hey."

My heart raced once again at the familiar voice itching closer and the sound of the bedroom door clicking shut. I looked up, my eyes widening at the sight of him.

His chest was on show, and his hair dripped with water as a thin cream towel was the only thing around his waist.

Awkward silence fell on us again and I averted my eyes still clutching the sheets to my chest as the pain began to ease however, the pleasure of last night rushed back memories of what we did last night. What I had allowed to happen!

Kaylie…_I slept with her boyfriend! _

But he could've stopped it! I mean, I was completely drunk! He wasn't that drunk!

What was the use of blaming him though? I was a part of it too and i-I slept with the boy I've been in love with for years!

"So…you'll go home and act normal and not mention a thing to your sister right?"

_Okay now that was a bombshell…._

My head snapped up and just like that, my heart broke slowly crumbling to the pit of my stomach.

Out of everything that's happned, I'd rather him continue to ignore me and never know that I existed than to hear him say that.

"W-what?" I shuttered, trying not to break down, begging that I heard him wrong.

But what was I supposed to thing? We were suddenly gonna turn into something more than just a one night fling? That I'd have a happy ending just because I gave myself to him?

"Well you didn't think anything right?" His lips were tugged into a half smirk, and half panicked expression. "I mean, last night was great, but it was a mistake. You were out of your head looking fine and Kaylie wasn't here. We both made a mistake, it didn't mean anything."

Tears were threating to come out stinging the corner of my eyes and I felt as though everything was pushng down on me, my whole world slapping me at every angle. There was no way I could say anything. There was just no words.

Brody must've seen this because his smile died down and his eyes turned worried with a frown of confusion.

"Look…we didn't know what we were doing…i-…what did you expect?"

_Another hit…another painful hit. _

I felt ashamed, worse, I felt dirty and used.

Brody took a step closer as I stumbled back catching the hint of pain in my eyes.

"Kim..-"

But I reached down, grabbed my main articles of clothing and ran. I ran from the room and down the steps ignoring him as he ran out of the room after me. I managed to find a bathroom downstairs and locked the door falling against it, sinking to the ground as the tears poured.

_I didn't stop it!_

_I didn't even question it because I loved him!_

I thought by doing that, it would finally make him notice me, that maybe he could want me back! But I gave it away. I gave my virginity away to someone who was thinking with their little friend and I was just the next best thing.

Kaylie wasn't there so I was his last resort.

Worried? He doesn't even care about this! I'm just another knotch in his belt! He's too stupid to get what he's done wrong.

I wiped my eyes and jumped to my feet pulling on my clothes and my jacket, before grabbing my boots and roughly making a run for the door.

I would never tell Kaylie about this. I was not about to let her get hurt because of my stupid mistake. I'd rather feel ashamed myself then have others feel pain on my behalf.

Brody got lucky with this.

I love him enough to lie for him.

But I was in shreds, as I ran home the pain of my lungs begging for air wasn't enough to stop the bleeding inside.

I know, if I loved my sister so much I should be able to tell the truth, but they're meant to break up they will with, or without me getting involved as much as I am involved now.

I was angry…angry and broken hearted and I didn't know what was worse.

He'd done something so horrible as to make me hate him for my entire life, but i couldn't; and that just piled on to the pain even more.

The minute I got to my front door, I fumbled around in my jacket pocket pulling out the keys and running inside, slamming the door shut as I made a run for the stairs.

"Kim?" I ignored the deep confused voice walking out of the living room and just ran up that stairs and down the hall slamming my door shut and locking it as I ran to my bed and curled up in a ball, hoping that maybe if I closed my eyes tight; it would all just be a dream…_a nightmare._

"Kim! Hey open up!" My cousin's voice broke through the door and I dug my face harder into my pillow trying to muffle my sobs as his hands banged against the door.

He was here, that meant my parents left for a few weeks.

Jerry was nineteen and came around to look after me and my sister when my parents needed to leave. He was the oldest out of all the kids in our family, and he was like the older brother we never had, though he was adopted (sorry, I needed a story for him lol) we accepted him as our own. Jerry had been spending most of his time around here lately, but things hadn't been looking up for him.

"Kim where the hell have you been all night?! Your parents would've killed me if they called and asked to speak to you!"

_Oh god jerry, please don't talk to me about parents. That's all I DON'T need now! _

"She was at a party." My sister's voice fluttered through and again my heart cringed at the images that flashed to mind. "She probably met a nice handsome guy and had an overnight wrestling match." Kaylie snickered.

_Little do you know sis, little do you know…_

"Come on Jerry she's fine."

Once I heard their footsteps drifting away from the door I got up and forced my legs to work, taking off last night's clothes and pulling on a pair of boy blue shorts and a baggy red shirt.

My skin had turned pale and all I wanted to do was crawl into my bed and cry. Just cry until there was nothing left. So that's what I did. I crawled into bed and balled my eyes closed to sleep.

By the time I woke up it was almost and nine and I pulled the covers back yawning before everything came back to mind and I felt sick but I knew what I had to do.

I had to act like nothing happened, like I was just some stupid loser on the side, a hot popular guy's mistake. A hot popular's girl maid…instead of sister.

Don't get me wrong, I loved my sister and I knew at the end of the day she loved me; but sometimes her witty comments get taken too far out of hand. But I'm sure she only means well.

But it was her job to do the sleeping around, to be the heart breaker, not mine.

I walked to my door and unlocked it and the minute I stepped out I heard various voices downstairs.

I picked a few out straight away. Kaylie, Jerry, and _Jack_?

Jack Brewer was my sister's ex-boyfriend. They had broken up about two weeks ago and I knew he was best friends with Jerry but I didn't think he's be around so early after the recent breakup.

Taking a deep breath I made my way downstairs, popping my head into the kitchen to see it empty and then bounced to the living room.

Maybe avoiding my sister for a while would be better…

The room went silent and everyone's eyes fell on me and at that minute, my cheeks burned red and my knees went weak.

Jack and Jerry were sitting on the couch opposite from Kaylie and…and _Brody_.

"Um hi...?" I said slowly in a low tone, my eyes catching Brody's for just a millisecond. His arm was around Kaylie's and the feeling of his around mine came back making the whole night before almost too painful to look away, but I managed it and I forced a smile tearing my eyes from his. "What's up?"

I sat down on the sofa between the other two sofas with one leg under me staring at the TV.

"Nothing. Mom and dad are out so I thought why not have some friends over." I looked over to my sister and saw her eyes flutter slightly.

I could just tell that she was uncomfortable with Jack's presence and by the look of his tightly clenched jaw so was he.

However, no one was as uncomfortable as much as Brody and I were in that moment.

"You can call Grace if you want." Jerry suggested to break the silence.

_PERFECT!_

Before anyone could take another breath I was up on my feet and running up the stairs glad to be as far away from Brody as possible, my eyes blurring up too quickly.

I closed my door with my foot and dug around my sheets and blankets for my phone, texting Grace with much force, until the interruption of her name popped up onto my screen and I answered.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!"

I had to pull the phone away from my ear for second at the scream.

"Grace, do you want to come around and spend a few nights here?"

"Not until you answer me! You had me worried sick! And then you only decide to call now?" She interrupted.

"Please Grace, I'm sorry something happened and-"

"O.M.G was it a guy? It had to do something with a guy right? You did it! Didn't you?! Don't try and lie to me Hun I can tell. YOU SO GOT IT IN."

My eyes fell to the floor and that all too familiar pain shot back in action.

"Grace please just…" my voice cracked, and I was on the verge of exploding.

"Babe, don't cry! Crap, I'm sorry Kim I didn't mean to- what happened?"

I sucked it up trying my best to stay clear of emotion. "Just come please?"

"Of course! I'll be straight over."

I crawled over to a corner near my wardrobe and did the only thing I had been doing all day.

I cried.

I pulled my knees to my chest and dug my face into them and cried.

Acting normal with him around was just too hard, but I knew I had to do it.

Kaylie must have caught a glimpse of my eyes before I ran up because a few minutes later my door opened and someone was sitting next to me, their arms wrapping around my shoulders pulling me to their chest as I sobbed soaking them as they held me.

Their fingers stroked my hair back and then stopped just as quickly as she started, almost like she wasn't sure what to do, or just feeling awkward.

But I stayed there, crying, and just letting it all go.

I pulled away after a while looking up but finding it wasn't Kaylie, it was the complete opposite.

END OF CHAPTER.

So who do you guys think it was?

It could totally be anyone of those people downstairs, or maybe even Grace? I don't know, why don't you fill me in? ;D

Instagram: iheartkickinit


	3. Get Over It

**Sorry, I kinda left you guys hanging :/ just been busy with stuff yeno? Anyways I hope you enjoy this, oh and if I have typos from here on out, its not because I can't spell it's just because I type fast and its time consuming when I have to proofread and make corrections on my computer one by one -.- … (: **

Kim's POV:

"W-what-" I cut myself off shuttering as I jumped to my feet and took a few steps away from him watching as he jumped to his feet.

"Um…I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to do."

My heart raced a little faster at the sound of his voice, but I forced my eyes from his afraid of the spell that they held.

"You could get out of my room." I muttered folding my arms over my chest, and looking anywhere else but at him.

"Look..just-" he took a few steps closer to me and my heart stopped in my chest as his hands held my shoulders lightly in his grasp. God I hated this! I hated the way he had this power to make me feel things I didn't want to feel.

"Tell me. I don't get why you're so upset."

I looked up at him, my eyes blurring more with tears as I felt my heart stop once again in my chest. I just stared at him in disbelief.

_How stupid can this douche be? _

"You took my virginity and just want me to forget all about it! You're lying to my sister and you don't give a damn about anything that you did! You treated me like a one night stand!" I yelled pushing Brody's arms off me.

"But it was a one night stand." He muttered confused and he must've sen something in my eyes because he was trying to explain what he meant but his words just made everything worse.

"Just get out Brody! Get out and don't come back!"

"Why the hell are you taking this so seriously?! You did it too! You didn't stop it either, actually I gave you the choice and you said you wanted to, so why the hell are you like this?" Brody's face twisted with anger.

I didn't care, I stepped towards him. "Because I WAS DRUNK!"

"Well so was I, but you don't see me taking it out on you do you?!"

"But I didn't take your virginity and then treat you like shit after! And besides you're a douche whose happy receiving it from anything that's moving and female!"

"I didn't treat you like shit!"

_Notice how he didn't deny being a horny douche bunny. _

_Not now KIM!_

I zoned back in as Brody continued, "Don't take this out on me because you can't take the fact that you're not some innocent little daddy's girl everyone thinks you are!"

"Are you stupid?! Can't you see the bigger picture here?!" I spoke cutting him off, he just looked at me and I knew he was waiting for mt to tell him but I couldn't. I couldn't tell him how I felt about him all these years and why this felt so bad. I'm sure it wouldn't hurt half as bad as if it were any other guy on the planet, but it wasn't just any other dude, it was Brody. Someone I had feelings for before all this happened.

"You're making everything so much harder. Why can't you just stop? It was one night, get over it." His voice hit me straight through the gut and I hugged myself tighter keeping my eyes averted to the ground as tears stung to be let out.

"J-just go." I muttered, my voice breaking at the end and I heard him sigh before walking to the door and just as he was about to open it I forced my voice to come out.

"Don't every try and say anything to my sister when you're in an argument, everything you say comes out all wrong. And don't worry, I won't be the one to break my sister's heart. You'll do that all on your own."

He just turned his back on me and walked out leaving me to myself as I collpased on my bed forcing my legs up tight against my chest as I cried again feeling the hole in my heart which was slowly deteriorating.

Jerry let Grace in and she made her way upstairs through my bedroom door flying to my bedisde. I didn't look up. Instead, I dug my head deeper into my pillow.

"Kim, what happened?" she asked, her fingers running softly through my hair and down my back as she sat on my bed whispering in a worried voice. "Tell me."

The best thing about Grace was how she had the perfect balance of being a crazy teenager, and then a mature adult as well.

"I-I can't. You're gonna h-hate m-me." I croaked as I sat up showing my tear covered face.

"Kim, there's nothing in this world that will ever make me hate you and you know that! You're my best friend in the entire world." She said holding me against her as I held her back and sobbed into her shoulder.

I just couldn't help but think if she would ever even look at me again after hearing about what I've done.

"Promise me, that you won't tell anyone?"

"I promise.'

I pulled away from her body, and looked at my hands as I picked up my purple bed spread.

"Last night…i…I..i slept with –oh god! Grace…. I slept with Brody." I said whispering that last part. Grace's eyes widened and I was expecting her to call me a whore or back stabber or slap me; but instead her lips pulled into a smile and she was hugging me, pulling away squealing and then hugging my again; leaving me 100% confused.

"You and Brody? Shit wow! Does that mean you're dating?! You got you're crush after all! I told you, see that wasn't-"

_Apparently my tear soaked face didn't detail her in enough to know that I didn't get what I wanted. _

"GRACE! He didn't pick me over my sister. He used me as a one night stand." Her smile died and her hands dropped from my shoulders as she suddenly jumped to her feet reaching for the baseball bat on my chair with a murderous look on her face.

"That bastard! Where is he?!" She yelled running to the door with her hands tightly wrapped around the bat. I jumped up from the bed and ran to her wrapping my arms around her torso and tugging her back towards my bed as quickly and strongly as possible.

"GRACE!"

"No way that prick didn't just sleep with you and then dump you like piece of trash. I'm gonna kill him!"

"We were drunk. It's not his fault he gave me a choice!" I tried making excuses not even believing my own words, even though they were true.

"SO?! He's making you cry like crazy and he deserves his balls ripped off!"

Just as she caught loose of my arms and I flew onto my bed the door swung open. For a second I was frightened, it could've been Brody walking into his death bed, or Kaylie listening through the door.

I sat up on my hands and titled my head trying to see who it was and my eyes landed on a pair of baggy black jeans, a loose green shirt and shaggy brown hair matched with a pair of deep chocolate eyes.

_What the hell was he doing? _

"Jack?" Grace asked as the bat fell to her side. "What the hell?"

"I..-uh-um heard- I need to talk to you Kim." He said looking down at the me with a conufsed frown.

"M-me?" I was confused beyond repair.

He nodded and Grace huffed throwing the bat on to the floor.

"I'll kill that sucker when you get back." She pulled her phone out and went about her stuff as if none of the things I just told her had been said or done. I looked back at Jack just in time to see him arch an eyebrow…"Well are you coming or what?"

END OF CHAPTER.

I know, I know another cliffy? Well yeah I gotta leave ya wanting more(; anyways I wanted to ask you guys who knows about the show Gilmore Girls? If you do who was your favorite boy? Dean, Jess, or Logan? I always wanted Rory to end up with Jess, and I'm thinking about writing a story about them….but I gotta come up with something good… think I should do it? Let me know down below(; Read & Review people.


	4. Pretend to Date Me

**I know I'm taking forever to update this story when I updated my last story EVERYDAY! Sorry guys, I swear I really have no life, but school is killing me! **

**Kim's POV: **

"Well, are you coming or what?!"

"Huh? Oh yeah!" I quickly got to my feet and followed him downstairs and out of the house to the backyard.

"Um…What do you want?" I asked, extremely baffled as to why he was actually talking to me.

_This was so awkward. _

Jack leaned back against the wall, his arms folded across his chest as he looked me up and down, squinting as the sun began to shine down on his face.

"You and Brody…you did it."

_Right, so not what I want to talk about, and so not this donkey's business._

"Don't tell Kaylie!" I whispered urgently taking a step towards him.

"Why shouldn't I?" he asked smirking and I felt my blood boil.

_Why are all guys such idiots? _

"Because!"

"What would you do for me to not tell her in return?"

_Okay, this ass is joking right? _

He kept his eyes locked with mine and I narrowed mine at his, annoyed, as my hands balled into fists. "WHAT. DO. YOU. WANT?"

"Now, now play nice. You haven't been the best little girl have you?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

_Ugh._

"We were drunk!" I said agitated.

"I know, I know, I already heard the story when you and Grace were talking."

I held my breath waiting for him to tick me off just a little so I could slap him!

"And don't worry, I won't tell her. That's not what I want. I want her to realize that letting me go was the biggest mistake of her life."

"You still love her?" I blurted out without thinking.

His eyes left mine as he looked away, and he continued, but he didn't answer my accidental question all he said was "And I know what you want too."

"What?" I asked, snorting at the end.

"Brody."

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing could come out, so Jack just continued.

"You love him, but he picks everyone over you, you and I are kind of in the same boat."

_I can't believe Jack can see right through me, and yet the one that actually matters is just so blind. _

"That's not what I want." I muttered to the ground.

"No? Well then you want him to want you and then you want to turn him down to give him a taste of his own medicine."

My eyes shot up to Jack and I felt something inside me click.

Wasn't that the only way Brody would learn? The only way he'd see that he can't keep messing with girls this way? Yeah, I love him; but let's face it he's never gonna be mine.

"NO! I won't hurt my sister any more than I already have." I snapped out of my devious thoughts.

"She knew you idiot! Kaylie knew how you felt about Brody that's why she dated him! Because that's what she gets off on, taking someone else's man!"

I looked up at Jack, and something told me that he wasn't lying; the color drained from my face.

"Use your brain. Why do you think she brought him to dinner? She only brought him there to throw it back in your face."

"You're lying." I whispered.

"Why would I lie about this?" Jack said looking me dead in the eyes, and instantly there was a glint in his eyes that told me every word that just came out of his mouth was dripping with the truth.

Kaylie was the type of person to go after something only after learning about how someone else wanted it, but I never thought she would do it to her own sister.

Everything I felt was out the window except for anger.

"Why don't you just tell her that he cheated? If you want to get back at her so much?" I mentioned.

"Because, I may be a prick, but I'm not a dick."

"Is there a difference?" I asked sarcastically.

"I wanna get back at her in another way, I don't wanna break her down that much and besides that's for you and Brody to confess, not me." Jack explained.

"What do we do then?" I asked and the next thing I knew, I was slammed up against the wall, pinned against it as he leaned closer, his hands flat against my shoulders.

"Pretend to date me."

My eyes almost popped out my head and all those bad feelings came back full force, although it seems alright. After all I'd be getting payback on both of them and Jack would be getting what he wants.

_But we hardly even know each other!_

"You in?"

"Pretend to WHAT? With WHO?!"

**END OF CHAPTER.**

**Sorry, if this chapter didn't make sense at times; it's because I was listening to Pink while writing and so I was focusing more on the music then my grammar but yeah.. read and review make me happy(; **

**Kik: (at sign) SharonPritika **

**Instagram: (At sign) iheartkickinit **


	5. Let The Games Begin!

Kim's Pov:

"Pretend to WHAT with WHO?!"

"Oh please Kim, don't act like you don't check me out." Jack smirked backing away from me.

I just looked at him.

_This is nut-burger aint jokin. _

"Um no! I don't, actually, I barely acknowledged your existence until now. Somehow you've gained this perverted thing where you SPY on your ex-girlfriend's sister!" I spoke out angrily.

"Look you can't lie here, you want to get back at them just as much as I do and this is the only way." He compensated for his cockiness with some common sense.

I folded my arms across my chest and looked at the way his deep dark brown eyes narrowed at me slightly and the way his lips were pulled back into a stern line, I realized he was not kidding around.

"How do you know it will even get to them? I mean she could be completely over you and then there's my already defined situation with Brody that's clear as day. How-"

"Firstly, Kaylie wants everything others have, if we get all the attention and all loved up, she'll want it. Secondly, Brody is not a complete dick. He's gonna want it too."

_It's remarkable how Jack could read people the way he did. _

He finished off by saying "So deal?"

Even after everything my sister and Brody had done, I couldn't help but think that I choosing to do this would mean I was sinking down to their level. I mean would it really do anything apart from make them both jealous? What would I really get out of it in the long run?

"I-I don't think so." I whispered looking to the ground.

I just wasn't sure! Come on you don't just throw something like this on someone and expect and answer right away. Not to mention that I have no solid proof that my sister did any of this to purposely hurt me. You can't help who you fall for, and given the situation I'm in right now damn sure proves that.

"Whatever." He muttered rolling his eyes and leaving me standing at the back of the house alone, like a complete total idiot!

I sighed hitting my back against the outside wall of the house as I slid to the ground dropping my head in my hands trying to take a few deep breaths in.

I sat there for what seemed like a few minutes and got myself together. Then I came up with the idea to run straight to my room tackle Grace to the floor and threaten to rape her unless she tells me what the hell to do!

See, the threatening idea worked!

Brody for one was going to be the hardest to be around but I could deal with that, alone backed in a corner with a pillow and a fat tub full of chocolate ice cream.

"I swear if Brody so much as breathes too close to you, I'll punch him square in the face!" Grace grumbled.

After explaining to her what Jack's so called deal was, she immediately agreed; and insisted I take the revenge that's rightfully mine.

"No grace, down girl down."

"Ugh!" She growled but the minute we lurked into the living room her eyes widened and she rushed straight towards the third box of pizza, all thoughts of kicking Brody's ass gone. She was munching along sitting next to Jerry on the ground sharing one of the boxes, since they were the only ones who liked anchovies.

Brody and Kaylie we sitting opposite each other, leaning forwards to grab at the cheese pizza. Everyone knew Brody loved meat on his pizza, but because Kaylie was a picky person she insisted on only eating cheese; not even bothering to get half with pepperoni just to consider her boyfriend's taste.

Since there were only three boxes of pizza and two were already occupied, that left me and… Jack.

_Ugh, I hope he likes pineapple; I refuse to eat anything else. Yeah yeah, I get it from Kaylie; but the difference is Jack's NOT my boyfriend. _

He was sitting on the single couch, the pizza box on his lap as his eyes caught mine.

"You wanted pineapple right?"

I nodded and for some reason the rush of awkwardness and red cheeks raced towards me as I made my way over towards him. I earned a quick glance from Brody, but he just looked back down and Kaylie didn't react much.

Grace was the only one who stopped half way through another mouthful and winked at me.

_Was she actually telling me to go through with this? Foreal?! _

_Oh god, the times I wish my brain didn't talk to me at all. _

I tore my eyes from Jack's even though I could feel his gaze burning holes through me as I sat down next to his legs on the floor, my back perched up against a little bit of the single couch and my arm brushing too closely to his leg.

"Here." He handed me the box and I took the slice before putting it in front of us and munching on it in silence.

_Well talk about awkward. To be honest, no one else could sense it; however Brody, Jack, and I were like preheated ovens. _

Grace started the conversation, as usual, which for some reason had everyone talking except me and Jack. I took a glimpse up at Kaylie, and she wasn't even touching Brody; matter of fact she wasn't giving him any time of day!

I looked back down and even in my shorts and vest, I didn't really get checked out by him which came as rather a sting.

I felt something hard and warm against my arm and then looked up noticing it was Jack's knee, he nodded towards my sister and my eyes followed.

She still wasn't paying attention to Brody and then I noticed; he was staring at me! Almost begging me to talk or something and it was then that I knew Jack was right.

Kaylie noticed my gaze and even though Brody only looked at me for a second before looking back down at his pizza (Which I know, Jack got him to look at me just to prove his point.) She was all over him!

Kaylie's hands we suddenly all over Brody's chest and tangled in his shaggy hair, her lips brushing his ear as she whispered something to him and her eyes taking quick glances at me to make sure I was catching all the action as her lips crashed into his giving him something new to be interested in.

Grace tried clearing her throat and continued to give me sorry looks but nothing pulled them apart and I felt that heart clenching pain across my chest again, but this time a lot harder. He wanted her back, and she did this all because she hated me, her own sister!

I dropped my pizza back into the box and felt my eyes prickle and even though Grace couldn't run over and comfort me because she'd give everything away or punch the living day lights out of Brody, and Jerry was too occupied being disgusted by the little make out sesh going on in the living room; I remembered there was someone else here.

I felt Jack's hand linger slowly through the back of my hair so no one could see and gently press my shoulder.

We didn't know each other, but right now, that didn't matter and I would find everything out about him.

_We would be way more than strangers! _

_Not to mention he was kinda hot, and okay when it came to being an ass area._

My blood was pumping fast in my veins and I was on my feet in a second raising my voice in a confident and determined matter knowing my eyes had darkened. I was about ready to rip my sister's head off.

But even I wasn't prepared for what was about to come out of my mouth.

"ACTUALLY!" Everyone went quiet, Grace stared at me wide eyed as she was clueless as to what was coming next. _So was I. _

Kaylie pulled apart from Brody and they both looked at me, Brody with fear and Kaylie with a smirk.

_I swear to god all I want to do is tear that face of her right off! _

"I-I um-have something to um," I started fiddling with my fingers, my momentum now gone. My voice catching in my throat, now that all the attention was on my; I wasn't sure what to say! Come to think of it, I wasn't sure what I was about to do!

"What she means is…"

My heart jumped and my eyes flashed straight to catch Jack as he stood next to me.

_How'd he get there so fast? _

_He was right next to you Kim…_

_Oh…right… _

His hand enclosed in mine and warmed me up, a small smile almost like a thank you slapped on to my lips.

I looked straight at my sister to see her smirk fade a little and Brody's eyes turned from fear to confusion as both of their eyes locked on our hands.

One thing I was sure of, we weren't doing this just for the hell of it; even if it was a part of the deal, and we were doing it for each other.

I was helping Jack, and he was helping me, even if we weren't friends. We were decent enough to know we both needed all the help we could get from each other in this.

Jack sat back down, and with one more look to my sister, I smiled; smiled like I really meant it because at that moment, I was the happiest girl in the world; simply by making my sister jealous. As awkward as it was for me, I sat down on Jack's lap; his arms wrapping tightly around me holding me to his chest as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

And with the best, meaningful, enjoyment filled voice I said "We're dating."

The whole room was quiet and my sister's face had completely fallen, Brody was just staring and Grace was doing the same, although I don't know why, she was technically in on all of this.

The only one there that moved at all was a wide eyed and mouthed Jerry as he jumped to his feet and waved his hand around.

"Wow, dude!" his hands dropped to his hips as his eyes closed before opening with a confused look, "Wait, what the hell?!"

All I could do was smile and think

_Let the games begin… _

_END OF CHAPTER. _

_I know I'm incredibly late, I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I've been reading a lot just trying to catch up because I've been gone so long from this. Forgive me? :? _


	6. You gonna kiss me or what?

**Not really checking for typos, because I just want to get this up fast; so don't wory about them (if I even have any lol). Oh and who else has heard Jb's song Nothing Like Us? I like it! I'm not a belieber but I do think he has his moments. Lol **

Kim's POV:

"We're dating." Jack answered and I could feel him smile against the skin on my neck as he placed a kiss, too soft and small to actually feel; but the tingle that almost made me laugh supported that it had been there.

"Since when?!" Kaylie yelled cutting in and my head snapped around to face her still grinning.

"A week after we broke up."

Jack really liked answering the questions! I was glad for it, I mean I'm not so good at this whole acting thing but it was kinda freaky how he was actually making me feel comfortable!

"I realised it was time to move on and then I noticed that I actually had the hots for your sister, she helped me get through so much during that time. Family and school work mainly."

"Are you serious?! You two barely knew each other before! And you didn't even acknowledge each other an hour ago.!" Kaylie yelled.

Well it was safe to say Kaylie was taking this to heart, and I LOVE IT! Never had so much fun in my life.

"What's wrong Kaylie?" I asked with the best teasing voice I could and I felt Jack's grip tighten around me, warning me not to go too far, "Aren't you happy for me?"

"Look, we thought we better keep it hushed for a while until we knew that we were serious." Jack's grip around my waist looesened a bit more but my sister was staring daggers at me and I was smirking back at her.

_Don't hate the player, hate the game sis. _

_How fun this truly came out to be. _

"So let me get this straight, my best friend is dating my little cousin?" Jerry asked, finally cutting his as Grace tried to act just as shocked when it finally hit her that all of this was fake. "Can I just say how much I DON'T like this Jack?!" Jerry said looking at Jack with a little bit of disgust plastered on his face.

"You're not supposed to Jerry. You're like my brother, no brother is supposed to be happy about their sister dating their best friend. Hold on, are you gonna punch Jack or something?" I pointed back at Jack and felt him chuckle underneath me.

We all knew Jerry couldn't fight for his life even if he tried, plus against Jack who was a black belt, he would look like a lost puppy.

"Nah I trust him enough, but for real you hurt her and your ass is grass. We clear?"

"Yeah sure Jerry." Jack played along.

I giggled lowly so noone could hear.

"Well now that the shock is over we should probably talk about something else cause I can feel my blood pressure rise."

Jerry sighed and sat back down staring at the flor as he began to eat more pizza.

Kaylie cleared her throat and pulled a different face as if nothing ever happened but Brody was still staring down at his pizza and for a moment I felt a little bad until I rememebered what he said to me and then I was all game again.

"I think I'm gonna…go to the bathroom." Brody stood up dropping his pizza down in the box and making his way out of the room but not without giving me one last look, his eyes seemed dull and his lips barely managed to pull into a half smile.

"I'm gonna go get some water." I whispered to Jack and slipped off his lap walking out of the living room and stopping at the stairs.

_Maybe I should go after him? _

_Why? Don't you remember what he did? He deserves this. _

_Yeah, he does! _

I tried convincing myself, reminding myself every minute that he was in the wrong as I made my way to the kitchen and grabbed a glass from the sink. Just as I switched the tap on, my arm was grabbed and I was spun around, my lower back hitting the sink hard as the glass fell from my hands hitting the floor.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Kaylie let my arm go and leaned in closer, her eyes thinned into slits as she pointed at me making me lenan back into the sink as an attempt to get away from her. _Didn't work. _

"I could ask you the same thing!" I yelled in a whisper back only to get yelled at in a whisper by her.

"What the hell's your game? Suddenly dating Jack?! Like he'd ever be into you!"

_Okay now I'm in bitch mode. _

"Jealous much?" I asked half smiling, as I folded my arms across my chest and straightened my posture getting taller than my sister.

"Not even close." Her face was weak and her voice was a fail as she took a step back. "You can't keep a guy, he's your first and you'll crash and burn, I'll make sure of it."

"That's called jealous babe."

"Who the hell are you?" she asked sarcastically as she looked at me for the first time.

"Well one things safe to say, I'm not the girl you walked over, pushed over your whole life , your own little sister who always kept her mouth shut and let you get whatever you wanted, anymore." Her face fell a little more but she took one more step forwards.

"Fine, you wanna play this game? We'll play. But you're up against a pro and I'll take you down whether you're my sister or now! I've done it before." She smiled folding her arms across her chest and I knew exactly what she was talking about. Brody. Her smile only grew larger when she saw the flicker in my eyes. "Let's play."

She turned around still smirking but before she could take a step, I reached out grabbed her arm and turned her to face me.

"Just one thing that I've learned, karma is a bitch when it comes full circle. Another thing paybacks a bitch, and who dealt it can be an even bigger bitch. Watch you back sis, because I'm coming for ya." Kaylie didn't smile, she didn't even say a word she just shook my hand off and stormed out of the kitchen leaving me alone as I sighed and fell back against the sink letting my forhead fall to my palm.

"Cat fight?" I looked up to see Jack leaning against the door frame half smiling at me as he checked out the glass on the floor.

"More like trying to threaten the lion."

"Ah, typical Kaylie. Don't let it work, she can't do anything."

"I doubt that." I whispered looking around for something to clean the glass up with. "Well the good news for you is she's definitley not over you."

"Really? Well, she should learn a couple of things, the first being not to dump the hand that feeds you."

I scrunched my nose in confusion.

"Metaphorically speaking. Just to make her sister jealous." Jack rolled his eyes. He walked forwards and grabbed the dust pan and began brushing the broken glass into it.

"Why do you care?" I asked as I held open the bag for the glass. He stopped and looked at me smiling.

"Because you never did anything wrong. I have a heart you know." He put a few pieces of glass away and then began with the big pieces. Once he was done we both stood there and I kept my eyes to the ground.

I suddenly felt bad, like I was the one in the wrong. Like I was in the wrong. And what if Kaylie was right? What if I couldn't keep a guy? What if they would always choose her over me?

"Hey, ignore everything she said, she's not worth it, not in that sense."

I looked back at Jack in tears, my vision blurred but the smile he had helped me to smile back.

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know she's still a bitch."

"Wow back up cowboy, someone might think you _don't_ want her back."

Jack chuckled and took the bag from my hand.

"I don't. Never said I did, I just want her to beg so she can go through what I did."

_Now that was something I don't remember him saying, I always thought he wanted to get back with her?! _

"You really loved her didn't you?" I asked as another tears seeped from my eye.

"I did. Until I noticed how horrible she was as a person. Looks can really be decieving."

I looked back to the ground not wanting him to see me cry suddenly, but he rested his fingers under my chin and lifted my face up to meet his eyes. "She's wrong you know, loads of guys would pick you over her any day. It's not looks about looks, although they help."

I laughed a little and looked away again but again I was forced to look him in the eyes. "So?"

"So what?"

"You gonna kiss me or what?"

_Okay now that had me shocked! _

"Huh?!"

END OF CHAPTER.

Haha you guys are so gonna virtually murder me. ;P


	7. Interesting

**It's been too long my love bugs! Anyways I'm back with another chapter, and a lot of you guys were confused as to who asked for a kiss in my last chapter, and the answer is … **

Kim's POV:

"You gonna kiss me or what?" Jack asked nonchalantly.

"Huh?!"

"Well we better get in the habit of it. I mean we'll only kiss when we have to but we will have to do it in public, and believe me acting all lovey dovey is the easy part; but kissing like you mean it is hard." He explained.

Suddenly I became self-conscious. I mean yeah I've kissed before but not with this much attention, if you know what I mean?

I guess I must've really looked nervous, because after a few moments of staring at me skeptically, Jack spoke up.

"Oh my god! You haven't kissed a guy for real have you?" Jack's hand fell from me and he took a step back looking at me in amazement.

"WHAT?! NO! Of course I have! It's just-"

_See? This is me panicking and too embarrassed to admit anything!_

"You can't lie to me; you blush extra when you lie."

I stopped trying to explain and half smiled.

"It's kinda cute." Jack narrowed his eyes at me with a toothy grin.

_What? Was he hitting on me now too? _

"Look, I have SO kissed guys! I kiss guys ALL the time! They kiss me and I kiss them!" I sounded like such a loose chick, and the flailing of my arms didn't help me in the matter. "We like sit and kiss tongues and everything! It's all ton-"

I was suddenly cut off, Jack took a step forwards, his hands cupping my cheeks and pressing his lips to mine muffling my talking to a complete stop as I just stood there my eyes wide open in surprise, but within a second they were closed and I was relaxing as his lips moved against mine.

It took a hell of a lot not to gasp and fall into his arms with the soft smooth feelings of his lips on mine.

_And he was a hell of a good kisser; I was getting hot all over. _

My hands wanted to reach up and hold him back, but I was too busy focusing too much on moving my lips.

"Don't think." He mumbled against my lips, and I did as he said, I stopped thinking and let loose. My hands lay lightly on his chest as his tongue crept to my bottom lip asking for entrance; I was too weak to deny.

But before he could go any further he pulled away, his breath washing over my lips as he pressed his forehead to mine, our eyes still closed and my heart hammering in my chest hating him for being a tease.

"Now, this is gonna be so fun." He breathed out and all I could do was smile like an idiot frozen on the spot.

_So this is what a real kiss feels like? Why didn't I start doing this a long time ago? _

_Wait, did I just have a kissing lesson?_

"So is this what we have to do in public?" I managed to whisper and he pulled away smirking at my frozen form as I tried to move, my lips wouldn't budge from the geeky smile on my lips.

Nice one, doofus.

"Yup. But less in the moment." Jack chuckled and reached down for the bag of glass that he dropped.

"I guess we're really going through with this." I breathed out tucking my hands into the back pockets of my shorts looking to the ground feeling my cheeks burn red as I replayed the kiss in my mind.

"Guess we are."

_This is SO awkward…but like…good awkward. The awkward where you want to jump up and down and do a Michael Jackson pelvic thrust? _

_Really Kim? Really? Like I said doofus. _

_*Face palms herself in her mind.* _

"Why on earth would I stop now that something interesting just walked into my life? Never close the door when an opportunities knocking Kimmy, don't forget that."

My eyes snapped up to him to see him wink and turn to leave.

_Did he just call me interesting?_


	8. Just go for it Practice makes Perfect

Kim's POV:

_WHAT am I doing?! This is SO wrong! _

I mean Jack seems like a player, and he thrives off this sort of thing, so why the hell am I helping him?! I can deal with the whole Brody think on my own in my room, crying my eyes out but –

"You ARE busted!"

I jumped around letting the plate I was washing fall back into the water as Grace came running up behind me, her hands on my hips and her eyes wild. "Kaylie is gonna finally get a taste of her own medicine, you realize that don't you?!"

_More than you'll ever know. _

Looking away to the ground avoiding her eyes, I nodded.

"Then what are we waiting for? I wanna have some fun; plus Jerry is look good today."

"EW Grace, he's my cousin!"

"SO?"

"SO? That's just wrong." I yelled my eyes.

"First of all, he's ADOPTED; and second of all it's not like you and I are related anyway!"

I stood there with one eye brow raised.

Grace rolled her eyes. "Fine then, stand there like an idiot washing dishes while your 'guy' is outside trying to convince everyone you're actually a couple, while you're sister's taking a dig at him."

I let the plate drop once again and spun around to face her.

"What?!"

"Look Kim, he's not just doing this for him. He's doing it for you; he's not really a jackass when it comes to love and couples. And your sister is out there flaunting Brody in his face. Jack really loved her and you know how that feels. But it hurts ten times worse for him because he actually dated her! His love was genuine."

My eyes fell from hers and I felt worse.

There could have been a million ways to get payback but he decided to get it with me to kind of help me but it only just caused him more pain.

_I guess I'm the a-hole here. _

"You need to make a choice. Forget all your doubts about what you're doing right here and right now and go out there and get your so called 'man!' Act like he's the only thing in the world until this is over and you get back at her for doing what she did to you AND for what she's doing to an innocent guy. Or… stay here and call the whole thing off leaving him out there to dry when all he's done so far was to benefit you." Grace crossed her arms and looked at me with her eyes narrowed. "You have to make up your mind now; otherwise this will all come crashing down."

"I just-"

_I just what? Wasn't sure? Didn't care? I just what?!..._

"Once it's over you'll never have to see him again! And you might even get Brody out of this but you have to think for him the way he's thinking for you. That's the only way to get through this, to make it believable."

_I agreed to it right? I mean Jack and I ARE helping each other._

_He could end up the only person I have left by the end of this thing. _

"Oh screw this!" I muttered annoyed as I threw the sponge back into the sink and marched around to the living room and outside to the garden; Grace hot on my heels to see what my decision was.

Jerry was playing football with Brody and Kaylie was cheering for him as Jack leaned back against the wall with a drink in his hand, untouched. He looked worse than sad and for a minute I hated myself.

If this was gonna work, I just needed to go for it.

I stopped for a second, Grace standing next to me as I thought about what I was going to do.

Taking a deep breath, I walked across the grass, past Jerry and Brody causing them to stop and stare as my eyes locked with Jack's. The whole place had fallen silent, all watching to see what I would do and just as Jack shifted off the wall to straighten his posture, I cupped both his cheeks and slammed my lips onto his.

His hand slowly let the bottle drop to the ground as he wrapped his arms around my waist and whistles filled the silence.

_Damn…. kissing this boy tasted sweeter then candy. _

Jack slowly pulled away, his breath washing over my lips as he looked down at me with a grin, "You're getting better at this."

_Well, practice makes perfect. _

**End of chapter **


	9. Torture Chamber Closet

**request for you guys: **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE vote for me in the kickinitawards on instagram. The account is (atsign) kickinitawards and all you have to do is go on their page, find the picture that says best fanfic writer and type my instagram name (atsign) ihearkickinit **

**YOU CAN ONLY VOTE ONCE A DAY! But please make sure to atleast try and vote for me everyday, because I made a promise for a marathon if I get a good amount of votes. **

**Message me if you're confused on something. iloveyouguys (no spaces) (: (; (=**

Kim's POV:

I smirked back forgetting this was all just a hoax, the moment took over me; but once my mind found its way back to reality I snapped out of it. I saw Jack's eyebrows rise once more before I pecked him and turned, with my hand slipping down his chest to grab his hand.

"Grace, Jack, and I have to go somewhere we'll be back in five!"

Before anyone could say anything else, I was dragging him and Grace along with me, Kylie looked frozen and Brody was staring at the ground as Jerry just stood wide eyed and I heard him say "I never thought she had it in her."

"Might I ask where we are going?" Jack asked once we jumped into his car, Grace leaning forwards in the middle of us from behind.

"Nowhere, just drive to the corner or the street." I replied.

Jack did as I said and once we were parked I turned so that my back was against the door and I was facing them both. "If we go through with this-"

Jack cut me off, before I could finish. "Look I know the rules, after all I made them up."

"Ha-ha very funny." I said rolling my eyes at Jack's smug expression "I don't know you, and honestly it's freaky kissing someone I don't really know."

_Liar. _

_You love it. _

"But I want to kick my sister's ass so whenever we do anything we can't question it. Just go with the flow and at the end of this we can all go our separate ways."

"That's what I told you." Grace muttered confused, but the only person I was concerned with was Jack. He nodded.

"Done."

We started on our way back to the house.

"Um, I know you all are dating an all but like for real, please don't do the dirty on any of the beds!" Jerry begged before walking into his room and my eyes snapped to Brody for a second before what he said hit me full on.

"Excuse me! But isn't Jack sleeping in your room?" I asked feeling Jack's arm slip around my waist and pull me to his chest.

"Huh? Oh nah, Brody has taken his place, you know how Kylie likes sleeping by herself, so Grace can sleep on your bed and Kylie in her room, you two can just stay together. But just because I'm your adopted cousin does not mean I don't have a brain, I trust you two but hell try any kinky business and I will personally kick your little butts!"

"You're disgusting!" I yelled turning my back on everyone and rushing downstairs not wanting to hear anything else about this nonsense.

"I know you'll do it Kim!" Jerry yelled from upstairs and then another pair of heavy footsteps sounded coming down the stairs just as I threw the blankets over the blow up bed on the floor in the living room.

I know, it would have made more sense to have Grace sleeping here or something but Jerry's the man of the house at the moment so now we HAVE to follow that sucker's butt; but then again I don't really mind sleeping here. It's kind of comfortable.

"Kim?" I jumped around at the feel of someone's hand on my shoulder, my feet caught in the blankets as I twisted around in fright and if by instinct, I grabbed onto the mystery object's shirt, feeling their strong arms wrap around my waist as we fell back.

My eyes shut tight and I felt their chest land on mine, their body molded into me as I slowly opened my eyes and looked into those pools of green (whatever Brody's eye color is lol) eyes staring back at me. My whole body froze under his weight and my breath caught in my throat.

Last time we were in this position my heart was ripped straight out of my chest.

"I-um-I…" I trailed off as he UN wrapped his arms from around my waist and quickly stood up, his hand outstretched for me to take. I just looked at him with my eyes wide at how his skin felt against mine even after everything.

"Sorry." He muttered but I sat up, slapped his hand away and got to my feet.

"Whatever." I muttered back and walked towards the staircase opening the small closet underneath and searching for the light.

_Why couldn't Jerry just have the pillows already out? It would've saved me the trouble. _

I could hear him walking behind me and my back exploded into shivers as he drifted passed me. I let out a sigh of relief.

But the minute I opened my eyes and was ready to walk from out of the closet with the pillows prepared in my arms, I was shoved back in the closet, a hand wrapping around my mouth as they slammed the door shut and pressed me up against the wall, pillows falling from my arms.

_Why the hell didn't I switch the light on?! _

But it didn't take a genius to realize who it was.

His hand fell from my mouth and both his hands gripped my shoulder as he whispered into my ear,

"Meet me outside 1am please?" He didn't wait for my response before he was out of the closet leaving me alone staring wide eyed into the distance of the closet.

_What the hell is his problem? Does he actually LIKE to torture me?!_


	10. Determination

**request for you guys: **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE vote for me in the kickinitawards on instagram. The account is (atsign) kickinitawards and all you have to do is go on their page, find the picture that says best fanfic writer and type my instagram name (atsign) ihearkickinit **

**YOU CAN ONLY VOTE ONCE A DAY! But please make sure to atleast try and vote for me everyday, because I made a promise for a marathon if I get a good amount of votes. **

**Message me if you're confused on something. iloveyouguys (no spaces) (: (; (=**

Kim's POV:

"Hey." Jack popped his head in before walking fully in and picking up the pillows off the ground. "I'll sleep on the couch."

"No, it's fine. There's enough room for the both of us." I muttered rushing out of the closet as quickly as I could and running into the living room.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I snapped, but the next thing I knew, my arm was gripped in his Jack's hand and I was twirled around to face him.

Jack looked down at me with a serious look "Spill it." He said with no emotion.

"Brody…" I sighed and looked to the floor then fell back onto the air mattress set in the middle of the living room.

"He wants me to meet him at one."

"Then go." Jack said while taking a seat beside me.

"Are you insane?! I'm not going."

"Why?"

"Because he's a butthole!" I grimaced.

"That's a good enough reason." I looked up to Jack to see him smirking, which resulted in me bursting out in laughter for no reason. I shook my head and pulled the covers back as I slipped in, turning my back to Jack as he did the same. "Don't let him get to you like that." I heard Jack say in a low tone of voice.

"Easier said than done." I muttered as he reached over and switched the light off.

"It'll get easier. It always does, plus it is gonna be so fun getting payback on them!"

I turned on my side and narrowed my eyes at Jack.

"And how would you know?" I asked only to have him turn to face me. His fingertips brushed over my cheek and pulled a strand of hair back behind my ear.

"I've done this way too many times."

"What? Getting revenge?"

"Yeah…" Jack's voice has softened and he looked as though he were thinking of something else.

"Why would you need to get payback so many times?"

"Because Kim, I'm a sucker for the heartbreakers." Jack rolled onto his back and placed his hands underneath his head. "But each time, it gets harder and harder to break something that's been broken so many times before."

That was the last thing Jack said to me before turning back on his side facing the other way; leaving me staring at the back of his luscious hair like an idiot.

'_Sucker for the heartbreakers?' _

I can't say I know what it's like to have someone playing with my heart over and over but I never thought a guy like him would have got hurt so many times before. If anything I would think he was the one doing all the heartbreaking.

_How many times has he really been hurt before?_

I turned to my side and closed my eyes with the only thought of Brody on my mind. I shouldn't go after him; he hurt me and what else could he possibly want to see me about? _Nothing. _

Nothing that mattered to me now anyway.

But something was different.

After what Jack just told me, it was almost as if Brody wasn't the important factor anymore. I didn't care what he had done to me at this point; I wanted to get back at Kaylie. I wanted to show her that she couldn't just go around breaking people's hearts at the drop of a hat.

_And that's exactly what I'm going to do… _

From now on Jack and I are on the same page, because I'm taking queen bee off her high horse.

END OF CHAPTER.

**Alright, so I just want to explain that I kind of turned the tables on this story just a smidge, because I wanted to show that guys can go through the same pain that girl's go through when it comes to that beautiful tragedy called love. Even though Kim is the center focus, I also illustrated how Jack has been heartbroken several times. If ya get my drift? If you don't it's okay, you don't have to lol but yeah…okay bye now. **


	11. Put a shirt on!

**Before I start this chapter, I just have to say how much I appreciate the tremendous love that you guys have shown to me. When I started on fanfiction I only started it not expecting much; but I've come out with more than I could ever possibly imagine. I have no idea how I can express to my little lovebugs how appreciative I am of your loyal comments that make my day everytime I read them. This is just me saying I love you. **

**Also after this chapter I will list my contact information at the bottom for you guys asking. (: **

Kim's POV:

I felt someone slightly shaking my shoulder, and a tapping on my cheek; but I just muttered for them to get lost as I turned on my stomach and pressed my face down into the pillow.

"Hey sunshine! Time to get up, your boyfriends already up and everyone's having breakfast!"

_*No Response* _

"Right, you either get up now or I'm carrying you in there!"

"Just try!" I warned but it came out muffled. The next thing I knew, I felt the covers being thrown back and a breeze of cold air hit my bare legs.

"Oh sweet baby Jesus" I heard Jerry yell and I slowly turned around looking up only to see Jerry covering his face with his hands..

"What?"

"You're not wearing a shirt!"

"Oh." I said looking down at my bra. I took it off some time during the night. Jack was already asleep so I figured no harm, plus it was boiling!

"Get over it." I muttered as I got up, stretched and yawned. I was not a morning person, so I didn't care how the hell I looked! Instead, I made my way into the kitchen with Jerry behind me with his hand still covering his eyes. He moved past me inside the kitchen and I knew my hair was a mess but really, did people have to gawk at me like they just saw a ghost!?

"Hello, good morning, Bonjour, Buenos dias, and Guten Morgen. Done. Now I'm going back to bed!" I yelled after waving, fake smiling and turning on my heel only to have Jerrt grab my arm and pull me back. "What? Do you know how long it took me to learn those? Atleast they finally gave me some good use. Now can I please just go back to bed?" I proceeded to walk and rolled my eyes as Jerry stopped me again.

"Breakfast!" he ordered and I looked around the room again. The only one who wasn't staring was Grace. Kaylie's eyes were glued wide open, Brody was standing mouth open with a spoon full of cornflakes half way in his mouth, and Jack was leaning againt the sink with toast in one hand and a smirk on his lips; his eyes glued to my chest.

Sighing, I reached over into Grace's bowl and grabbed a handful of cereal before she could pour her milk into it and turned back to Jerry.

"HEY!" Grace yelled, I ignored her.

"Done! Happy?! I'm going back to bed now." I retorted while walking away.

"Atleast put a shirt on!" Jerry called from behind me.

_So that's what they were staring at…_

_Damn me and my 'not a morning person whose brain happens to be working tendencies!' _

My entire face turned hot, as I felt my cheeks turn pink.

"She doesn't have to. I happen to love the new look she's going for!" Jack called out making my glare in his direction before marching upstairs to change.

_I hate it when people ruin my morning, there will be hell to pay! _

(A/N: LOL I feel like this would've been something from So Cliché. )

"Get dressed by the way, we're going out!" I heard Jerry yell once more and I answered with a loud slamming of my bedroom door.

Rushing over to my closet with a frown, I slipped into a quick outfit and ran a comb quickly through my hair, slapped on some lip balm, grabbed my hoodie and ran back downstairs.

Everyone was already prepaed and waiting in the living room.

"Ok, where are we going that is so important that you had to ruin my sleep?" I ordered standing in the door way with my hands folded across my chest.

"We're going to the beach."

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"Because we've been stuck in this house too long and we want to go out." Kaylie spat with an attitude.

"Okay Barbie, don't bite me. Ken's right there." I snapped nodding towards Brody. Before Kaylie could even open her mouth I cut her off. "So I need my swimming-"

I was interrupted as Grace rose from her chair and threw me a plastic bag which ended up hitting my face and then rolling down into my hands. I looked inside and my eyes widened before I shot her a look.

"Oh…NO!"

"Oh yes." She grinned and winked before I could say anything else, everyone was getting up and ready to leave. Jack walked over to me, threw an arm over my shoulder and led me outside with Kaylie and Brody right behind us.

"Have you seen this?" I whispered to Jack holding up the bag, he didn't look at me instead he grinned and kept walking towards the van.

"Yup. Who do you think picked it out?"

I stopped walking, only to almost bang into the person behind me.

"YOU?!" I yelled but he was already inside the car. I rushed in and sat next to him, Brody and Kaylie behind us and Jerry was driving while Grace sat in the passenger side.

_For some reason I've always thought that they would make a great couple. _

_My adopted cousin and my best friend…._

_Now that's a story! _

**END OF CHAPTER:**

I know it was short, but I have to prepare you guys and say this story is coming to an end real soon, so I'm trying to split it up in chapters so that it can last just a little longer for you guys. I did the same thing when So Cliche was coming to an end.

Fanfic Instagram: iheartkickinit

Personal Instagram: SharonPritika

-If you do follow me on my personal instagram please remember that my fanfics are only for the people who enjoy them, my friends and family don't know about them and I'd like to keep it that way, please and thankyou.

Twitter: SharonPritika

Tweet me on how you like the story!

Kik: SharonPritika

Kik with me if you want to talk, don't worry if you sound like a creeper lol trust me you won't. :P

Kay, love you lovebugs!


	12. SPLASH!

Let's just get straight to the chapter shall we?

Kim's POV:

Now I'm standing in a little changing room in a freaking skimpish bikini!

"Are you coming out or what?!" I heard Grace mutter as she knocked on the door.

"No way in hell!" I yelled back only to hear her leave with a frustrated sigh. A few minutes later I heard heavy footsteps, heels and a loud knocking outside the door.

"You have to come out." it was Jack, and I heard a short chuckle next to him.

Jerry.

"Yo Brody! Climb through the window!" I froze.

Why the hell is he asking Brody to climb through?!

"Um dude, she's your girlfriend…" Brody trailed off, and I listened closer.

If I get out of here, I'm gonna kill that Jack-ass! (Haha, I had to bring it back to the So Cliché days) ;D

"Yeah, but I'm trapping her, so go!" Jack replied.

I heard Brody sigh and the next thing I knew, two pale hands were gripping the open window and then Brody's head popped in. His eyes pausing when he saw me. But I just frowned and looked the other way as I sat down on the little seat provided.

"Uhm, can you just come out cause I don't think that I can get in?"

"Good." I muttered and looked up to see his face flash with pain or just 2 seconds before he went back to normal.

Well me not showing up last night must have showed him I was not in the mood!

"Please?" Brody asked sincerely.

"Get lost-"Before I could finish the door shot open and Jack walked in, grabbed my hand, tugged me to my feet and threw me over his shoulder. I screamed, slamming my hands on his back and kicking with my feet, but it seemed I was just wasting my energy. "PUT ME DOWN!"

Again, he wouldn't stop and I could see through all my thrashing that the rest of the crew was trailing behind, laughing their butts off.

Well, I'm glad that my pain was so amusing to them.

I looked up, narrowing my eyes towards them; giving them the best Kim Crawford death glare ever known to man.

"You are sooo gonna pay for this Brewer!" I threatened, as the sound of the crashing waves became louder and evident in my ear.

"Jack put me down! Or I swear to god-"

"What? You won't have sex with me for a week?" I saw the others stop in their tracks with their mouths wide open. My cheeks burned red, but I knew I had to go with it, plus this was kind of fun. I knew I was innocent, and they were just falling for it way to easily.

"No! FOR A MONTH!" I yelled, slamming my hands on his bare back again. Everyone was changed and Jack wore blue and black swimming trunks. I on the other hand was not in my comfort zone, this bikini was way too revealing for my taste. Unfortunately, I had other problems to deal with at this time.

"JACK PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE JUST PUT ME DOWN!"

So not what I should have said, because just then I saw the water cross his feet, and I felt him shiver.

"You sure?" Jack asked walking fast, further into the water. My eyes widened and instead of hitting him, I was clutching onto him!

"No! No! I'm not sure, DON'T LET GO JACK! DON'T LET GO!"

"Okay Kim… I won't let go!"

(If you can't tell, I was using Titanic for humor. Lol)

Jack spun around quickly, so that I was facing the ocean, and then.

SPLASH!

The a-hole let go! He dropped me straight into the freezing water!

I held onto his neck as tightly as I could, as we both crashed into the ice cool waves. I Jack groan slightly as he landed on top of me and his skin was exposed to the cold friction of the water. Like I said, I was clinging onto his torso for dear life, with my arms around his neck and legs around his waist; I was literally frozen.

We were both under water, and I felt Jack try to move, but I was so cold that I couldn't shift around. Instead he gripped my waist and turned us over so that my back was out of the water and the cold air was whipping at me. He sat up and pushed me up so that my knees were perched up on the sand still straddling his hips and my arms were still resting on his neck; with his arms now wrapped around me.

Another wave crashed into us, and I would've totally lost my balance if it hadn't of been for Jack being there to hold me up.

"I…h-h-h-haaatee y-you." I managed to breathe out; as I was still shivering. I could feel him shiver against me and I saw his skin turn pale as well as mine.

"You…grip…like…you're…having-"I cut him off.

"If…you…know…what's…good…for…you…don't…even…think… about… finishing…that sentence!"

END OF CHAPTER!

I cut this chapter short, because I didn't realize we're already at the end! I'm trying to make this last for as long as possible, but there are literally a few chapters left. :/


	13. Feels Like Magic

Alright guys, so I asked late last night on instagram whether I should finish Better Than Revenge as soon as possible or not, and ALL responses said yes. So be on the lookout for more than one chapter today. (:

Oh & feel free to kik me if you want it's (at sign) SharonPritika

Also, I just had a thought; I really want a team name; unless you guys still want me to call you my lovebugs?

Anyways on with the chapter.

Kim's POV:

"What…if…I don't?" Jack questioned, trying to be slick while shivering as much as I was.

"Then. You're…a…douche!" I replied, as smaller waves passed through us, I closed my eyes and squealed from the coldness that I was under.

"We can't…have...That...Now...Can...We?" He whispered back, and I can tell he had his famous brewer smirk painted onto his face. "By the way, you should stop moving." Jack added.

I didn't get what he was talking about; until I felt something hard probe my leg. My eyes widened and I almost let go of him with fright as I realized, I was rubbing up against him; not from the water, but just looking for some warmth.

I didn't say anything and I heard Jack chuckle before his hands left me and gripped my waist lightly holding me still against him.

_Great! Now I have to wait until he can control himself!_

_God I was so cold!_

_How could he just sit in the water like that?_

"You…d-done?" I asked and he nodded and within a second I was on my feet with him behind me as we began to walk out of the water towards the laughing crowd sitting and watching us.

To be HONEST, almost everyone who could see us was laughing.

My whole body was numb from being in such a cold climate. I was shaking and shivering as I walked to shore, squealing every time a wave passing by me crashed onto my skin.

I looked back to see Jack shivering as well, but he had a little more self-control then I did.

Finally I was completely out of the crowd and closer to the gang.

"Don't say a word!" I threatened taking a seat next to Grace on the towel, pulling my knees up to my chest and rocking back and forth trying to ignore my surroundings and get warm.

"Cold was it Kim?" Jerry asked me grinning and I shot him the finger not even bothering to look at him.

Jack came walking up to me smiling and shaking his head. "You need to learn-"

"Say anything and I will rip your balls off!" I warned as Jack sat next to me.

Kaylie sighed and got to her feet dragging Brody behind her as they made their way to the ocean and Grace jumped to her feet trying to pull Jerry along with her as well.

"NO WAY!"

"Come on please?!" Grace pulled a baby face and Jerry rolled his eyes following her into the water.

I smiled "Get ready to freeze your butt off!" I called to Jerry.

He turned around as he was being pulled by Grace, looked at me and smacked his lips; then turned back around.

I continued to watch as I shivered for warmth.

"Here." He whispered and wrapped his arm around my shoulder pulling me close to him. I would have moved away if it weren't for the warmth he was giving. "Plus, you're really hot when you're wet." He whispered and just like that he wasn't shivering anymore!

I looked up at him with my eyes narrowed and he just smiled, wiping a wet strand of hair from my face as he reached over for a spare towel, wrapping it around my shoulders and pulling me back into him.

"I'm never trusting you again." I muttered and then something else popped into my mind.

"Why did you tell Brody to come get me before?" I asked and felt him stop rubbing my arm to warm me up.

He pulled away and looked down at me with confusion.

"Because I thought you wanted him to want you, and no one could not want you in that bikini. Plus I thought you wanted to steal him from your sister-"

"I don't." I whispered not making eye contact with him; instead I continued to watch the four playing in the water with each other and laughing.

"Sorry then." He said in a low tone, and pulled me back into his arms.

The truth was, I knew I could never have Brody. If he didn't want me before, then he can't want me later. Now, all I want is to make him pay for taking my virginity when he didn't mean it, and for using me as a second choice. Not even that.

"You feel better?" Jack asked waking me out of my thoughts. He must've noticed that I stopped shivering. But by then, I was shifting closer to him, curling up in his arms as I felt him chuckle in my hair and then the next thing I knew, his hand had wrapped under my legs and he picked me up so that I was lying on his lap.

I looked up at him before pulling my hands out from the towel and wrapping my arms around his neck and resting my head down on his chest as he wrapped both of his arms around me.

"Best beach visit so far." He murmured and I laughed against his chest.

"Yeah, you got a boner out of it."

"True, but I also warmed up a girl more than one way." I looked up at him with my eyes wide. "Oh please, you so got hot all over when you felt me hard."

"You're disgusting!" I stated resting my head back on his chest hiding my smile.

"Yeah, I know."

We stayed like that a little longer before I felt him shift under me.

"Let's go back in the water."

"What? I just got warm! Are you crazy?!" I asked, but it as too late. We were both standing and he was holding my hand pulling me towards the water.

"Jack NO!"

He stopped suddenly, just before reaching the water and pulled me to his chest. I froze in his arms, his hand tucking my hair behind my ear.

"I promise, I'll warm you up again." He whispered brushing his lips against mine, and I won't lie, I was frozen again. But this time I was frozen with heat. My heart was going crazy in my chest. This boy literally felt like magic.

END OF CHAPTER

Okay so at least I made this one up to more than a 1,000 words, let me know what you think in a review please. The more new reviews I read the more anxious I am to write! (=


	14. Tell Me That You Love Me

Kim's POV:

Jack pulled me into the water but it was gently and we joined the rest. I let go of his hand the minute the water reached my waist and began hugging myself from the cold and watched as Jack dove under water and surfaced facing me from a distance.

"Come on!" He yelled signaling me to follow. My eyes just widened and I took a step back almost losing my balance from the wave that just hit.

"No way!" I shuttered, and Jack made his way back to me. He extended his arm and hand towards me with a smile, but instead of rushing away or screaming at him; I was smiling taking small steps away from him.

"Jack…no."

"Kim yes. All you need to do is dunk your entire body in the water and then it won't be so cold anymore."

_I already knew that, but it was just too damn cold! _

"Please?" I asked as I circled around, him following not far behind. But instead of begging or giving a hard tone, I was laughing!

"Just dive under." He told me and I saw him take a quick glance behind me nodding, but before I could turn around to see what grabbed his attention, I felt a pair of soft cold hands push me under. I screamed as I fell under, my whole body taken in by the water and I couldn't stand up, it just felt like the waves were coming way too fast!

I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist pulling me up from the water as I gasped taking in the air and struggling against them. Whoever it was, their chest was pressed against my back and I was trying to break free, panicking.

"Kim! It's me, chill."

I heard Jack's voice say, and automatically I relaxed into his hold.

Jack, not feeling me shiver any more slowly turned me around in his arms and I once again wrapped my arms loosely around his neck as he held onto my waist smirking.

"See, told you."

"Yeah well, I still hate you." I stated back with a smile.

"Oh really?" I saw the glint in his eyes and the wicked grin that slapped onto his lips and the next thing I knew, we were both standing and he was wrapping his arms tightly around my waist before picking me up and spinning me around in the water as I screamed laughing at the same time and clutching my arms around his neck and my legs flew free in the air.

"Ok, I'm sorry!" I yelled and he put me down but turned me around so that his arms were wrapped around me from behind and his chest was pressed against my back.

"Now say, you love me and you can never hate me." I heard the joking tone of his voice but I was shuttering a little before I was lifted up in the air again, laughing as he spun me around. I could feel him lose his balance and I could hear everyone else laughing.

"Ok! Ok!" I yelled afraid Jack would actually lose his balance. "I love you and I could never hate you because I love you!"

Jack stopped and put me down again as I tried to gain control of myself but he didn't let go, he just stayed like that before clearing his throat and ducking back under the water so that only his head and hands were popping out.

I followed, facing him.

"Wanna go out a bit further?" Jack asked and I looked behind me. I sort of had this fear of the ocean, I was always afraid if I went deeper where I had no footing, I'd get dragged under by something or a current would come or just something awful would happen. So I just always remained close to shore. It was better to be safe than sorry.

"No, I think I'm ok." I said nodding and trying to pull a convincing act.

"You scared?"

I shook my head but then looked over my shoulder and then back at Jack and nodded weakly.

"Well then come with me." Jack gestured backwards with his head.

He swam around me, so that his back was to the ocean and held out his hands once more, smiling as he took slow steps back.

"You know what? I think I'm gonna skip on that."

"Come on, trust me. Take a chance Kim." He whispered and I felt my heart melt a little in my chest. I didn't reply though, I just looked out at the ocean, fear on my features and then my eyes were snapped back to Jack as he gently took my hand in his. "Trust me. You'll be fine."

"I dunno, I just-."

"You know I won't let anything happen to you." Jack said reassuringly, and again like the first time I gave in, I put my faith in him. I trusted him.

I took hold of his other hand and smiled as he pulled us further into the ocean. I could hear Jerry yelling something in the distance; he was probably shocked because he knew about my fear.

But I didn't care about anything, I was stuck staring, trusting those brown eyes as they pulled me deeper in.

"See, told you." Jack said staring at me intently with a hint of a sweet smile. His arms circled around me and held me to him and I just placed my head on his shoulder, my hands weakly grasping his upper arms as we just…swayed there.

It was so peaceful, so quiet there and I was enjoying it.

"Told you, you're safe with me." Jack whispered into my hair.

I smiled at his words, I couldn't help but tease.

"Do you mean in the water? Or in other aspects too?" I whispered and I felt him smile against my hair.

"In every aspect that keeps a girl happy."

_This was so wrong! I was going too far! _

And I knew that only because my stomach was knotting and my heart was hammering fast again. My chest, my eyes fluttering closed at the sound of his heartbeat and my hands tingling from touching his skin.

His touch on me was making my skin explode on fire but I didn't know how to stop it or…I didn't want to stop it.

"You'd never cheat?" I found myself asking and quickly bit down on my bottom lip for even bothering with this idea in the first place.

"Nope. Infidelity is not my thing."

"You'd never look at another girl?"

"Well THAT, I can't promise!" Jack laughed and I giggled lightly.

"How about…breaking a girl's heart?" I asked, hesitantly. I held my breath as I waited for the answer.

"Are you trying to tell me something here?" He asked chuckling.

"Maybe." I teased pulling my head from his shoulder looking into his eyes, but my smile was gone and so was his.

"You think I'm sexyyy, you want to daaate me." he teased with a high pitched voice. Making us both laugh.

"Nah, you're not my type."

_I lied through my teeth! I completely sinfully lied! I would not complain if god struck me with lightning right then and there._

But he chuckled again, and my smiled died as he leaned closer in.

_You're acting, you're acting, you're acting Kim! Don't let yourself fall for a trap again, not like before! _

But the warning in my head went unnoticed as I leaned towards him.

"The more time passes, the more I think on the past, and the more I think on the past, the more I regret falling for the wrong sister."

END OF CHAPTER!

Okay so I know this was kind of a sucky way to end the chapter, but it was running kind of long, and I want to at least try to finish the entire story tonight, which means I need to get started on the next chapter.

There's probably like 2-3 more chapters left of the story, I can't give an exact estimate, but I hope you're enjoying it please REVIEW! I want to finish it all tonight, but it's already 10:33pm where I live soo no promises!


	15. Better Than Revenge

Kim's POV:

I wasn't sure if my heart was supposed to be beating that fast, or if my body was supposed to suddenly heat up that quickly or if I was supposed to be wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing his lips down to mine.

But if I wasn't, I didn't care.

"Wow, break it up!"

I pulled away quickly my hands holding onto his shoulders as my eyes flew to Jerry smirking. I could still feel Jack's eyes on me and I shuddered at the burning glare they were sending towards me.

_What did I just do?!_

_Oh boy I really have a problem!_

_How could I think that I could just kiss him like that? I'm insane! I've just showed him that I like him! _

_Wait…I like him? I don't really know him! How can I like him? _

_Oh lord…._

"We should go." I muttered pulling away out of his grasp and swimming back to the shore.

There was no way I could look into his eyes!

I just made a complete fool of myself! I mean him saying that doesn't mean he actually likes me- _so why am I blushing like there's no tomorrow?!_

"We're hitting the motel right?" Grace whispered as I began to walk out of the water. I turned to face her, my eyes confused. "There's no way we're driving back at this time."

"Um…ok." I muttered back reaching for a towel and warping it around myself as the others joined us.

"Come on, there's a motel a few minutes away. But like for real, keep your towels on because those seats are leather!" Jerry warned glaring at us all before making his way with us trailing behind him to his car.

We all got in, and hell I was surprised by the chatter that just erupted.

I was the only silent one, staring out the window as my mind ran over the kiss and his words.

My friends are SO right!

"So to cut the cost short, who's sleeping with whom?" Grace asked turning around in the passenger seat to face us.

"Kim and I will share a room."

My head snapped straight around to Jack with my eyes wide. After everything today it just seemed a little…over the top if you know what I mean? And not to mention awkward at the same time!

"Cool." Grace winked looking at me and then I heard Kaylie clearing her throat and turned to face them. Her arms were thrown around Brody's neck with a smirk aimed towards me. I could feel Jack watching me, watching to see my reaction.

"I'll stay with my man, we have a lot we need to-"

"Make sure you wear protection, god knows the amount of STD's you've got." I heard Jack say.

I felt the air in the car being sucked out and the next thing I knew there was a cat fight.

"Oh really? At least I'm not so desperate to go to the bottom and take a used toy." Kaylie shot back.

"Don't go there with me Kaylie!" I yelled towards her with my eyes narrowed.

If looks could kill my sister would be burned alive right now.

"Whatcha gonna do? Break my little tiny heart?" she said in a girlish tone.

"You don't have a heart, I think I'll just break your face!" I spat back.

"I dare you." Kaylie leaned over her seat into the back where I was sitting. She was so up close to me her nose almost touched mine and Brody's warning for her to stop died along with Jack's. She continued "You can't stand the fact that I got him and you didn't. You can have Jack, he's useless, and why do you think I left him? He was nothing. A complete failure as a boyfriend."

_And I just went OFF! _

"Let's back up slut!" I leaned forward. "The reason you left him was because YOU were the failure as a girlfriend, because YOU were a whore who didn't deserve someone like Jack, because YOU were useless unless it were in bed and because YOU don't know what you've got until it leaves your sorry ass. YOU don't know what a real man is, because YOU were afraid that he'd see what a cheap skank, stupid little girl YOU are and leave YOUR ass. But do you know why he didn't? Because he actually had feelings for YOU. Looks like now he's a little wiser and YOU are still at the bottom of the box. Why do you think none of your relationships have ever lasted? Because YOU are just an easy lay in their eyes and thank god I came out nothing like you because I want a guy who can see me for me and not for my tits. And you know what? I found him, and YOU let the best thing in YOUR wasteful life go!"

I kept my eyes glued to her pale shocked face, taking a deep breath I realized we had pulled up and everyone was in silence staring at me.

"W-what-" Kaylie tried to say something but she couldn't and so I went on, she didn't get away with saying something like that and not except the repercussions.

"Oh, and I don't get upset when I see you with my 'crushes' because mom and dad always said it was good to give old toys to the poor!"

Her mouth snapped shut and she was glaring again.

"Brody only slept with you because he wanted anything at that party!" She suddenly blurted out.

_So she knew? _

"But you? I thought you'd have more class then to go-"she cut herself off giving Jack one of the dirtiest looks in the world but his eyes were glued to me with a smirk, so she continued. "With that, no good piece of –AH!"

Without thinking about it, I took grasp of her hair pulled her forwards, waited for Grace to open the car door and pulled her outside watching as she scrambled to her feet.

"I AM SO SICK AND TIRED OF YOU KAYLIE! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO TREAT PEOPLE LIKE THAT?!"

"Me? How dare you even touch me!" Kaylie's hand rose but before I could brace myself for the slap, someone's hand snapped out catching it in mid-air.

"I suggest you leave my girlfriend alone." I looked towards Jack as he dropped Kaylie's hand. "I don't hit girls, but I can easily hold you so that Grace can."

Grace cracked her knuckles and smiled at this.

"Brody! Aren't you gonna do something?" Kaylie screeched as Brody jumped out of the car."

"Nope." Brody said nonchalantly.

Again, everyone went silent.

"What?" Kaylie squeaked out, on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

Brody ignored her and took a few steps towards me. "Kim, I'm sorry I was a jerk but there's nothing I can do now, but back you up. Jack, good luck bro. I got your back at school dude." He nodded towards Jack as they did their little bro-hug. Brody made his way back over to me and pulled me into his arms with a peck on the cheek. "I'm really sorry, I wish I could go back but I can't. Can we still be friends?"

He held out his hand and smiled.

I smiled back and shook his hand. "Friends."

I no longer wanted him in that way, Jack helped me with that, but there was now no reason why we couldn't be friends.

"Kaylie, we're over." Brody turned on his heel to face Grace and Jerry and my whole body froze. "Jerry kiss the girl already!"

I watched eyes wide as Jerry turned to Grace, wrapped his arms around her waist and slammed his lips down on hers.

_HOLY CRAP! _

_MY COUSIN AND MY BEST FRIEND JUST HOOKED UP?! _

"_So I'm _sleeping in one room by myself, can we go inside now because I'm kind of tired, it's been a long day." Brody said as I watched him walk over to the trunk of the car.

I turned my attention back to Kaylie only to find that she had already left. At this moment in time I could care less where she went, probably home. She was a big girl and she could take care of herself so I really didn't feel the need to be worried.

Everyone else had resumed conversation and I still chose to remain silent and avoid all eye contact with Jack, even though I knew his eyes were still intently on me.

"Here are your keys." Jerry handed everyone their keys and made his way with Grace to their door followed by Brody making his way to his.

"Can we talk?" Jack asked as my head looked up at him.

I nodded and he tucked his hands into his pockets looking to the ground as we walked, my arms folded over my torso.

The sky was dark and the street lamps lit the roses on either side of the pavement as we walked together in silence.

"Thanks, for sticking up for me back there."

"No problem." I muttered back.

"Kim, what do you feel?...When I kiss you?" I was stopped, Jack had turned to look at me and I turned to face him, my eyes stuck to the ground.

I felt too embarrassed to admit anything.

"I-I feel-"I cut off and he tucked his hand under my chin forcing my eyes to look up into his.

"I know our situation is sort of rare, but it's killing me. I just need to know how you feel before I let myself fall."

_Oh god! This was torture! _

Again, I was speechless, not knowing what to say.

But it was like I didn't have to because the next thing I knew his lips were closer to mine hovering above my parted lips.

"I feel my heart beating so fast it's like it's going to burst out my chest. My lips tingle and my hands ache to feel you, my breathing goes mad and my whole body trembles to-" I didn't need to finish before his lips slammed to mine and I was being held against his body, his whole existence almost transferring into that one kiss.

Jack pulled away slowly, still holding me to his chest as he looked down at me and whispered. "That's funny, because I could swear I just felt the same thing." I smiled, my hands pulling his face back to mine.

If there was one thing I wanted my whole life it was this. One guy to hold me and to tell me he felt the same way, and that it wasn't all just in my mind. For a guy to want me just as much, someone who wouldn't judge me, and someone who didn't want to just throw me on the bed and have it down.

"Come on, I think there's something we need to do." I looked up at him confused, but the next thing I knew, he had a hold of my hand and was pulling me towards the motel room. He unlocked the door in a hurry and then there it was, I knew what was going to happen.

The only thing that could happen, the thing I still wasn't ready for.

"Lie down on the bed." He said taking his shirt off and I did. I sat up against the headboard watching as he searched the drawers.

_Great, now condoms too. _

But what happened next was just too weird, yet amazing.

Jack pulled out the remote control and tossed it at me so that it landed in my lap. I looked down at it confused before looking back up at him.

"Switch it on." He nodded.

I did as he said and I just looked back at him.

"I have never been so confused in my life." I muttered, looking from him to the TV.

"Babe, you're officially my girlfriend now, so I have to put up with whatever you want to watch."

And then a grin slapped on my lips.

"Really?" he nodded. "Well then I think we should watch The Vampire Dia-"

"BUT I have to shower!"

I burst out into laughter as Jack rushed into the bathroom, closed the door and turned on the water.

_BOYS! _

As I sat there and waited for Jack to finish taking a shower, I replayed our story over in my mind from beginning to end, and realized that in the end what I got was Better Than Revenge (;

THE END.

So I think this was actually the longest chapter I've ever written! :O Anyways I wanted to say thank you to everyone who made this story possible. For supporting me in writing So Cliché, and continuing to put up with my crazy fanfic shenanigans. You have no idea how much this means to me, and how much I love you guys. Feel free to contact me on

Kik: (At sign) SharonPritika

Instagram: (At sign) iheartkickinit

Twitter: (At sign) SharonPritika

It is not 12:52Am so I think I'm going to have a threesome with my bed, pillow, and blanket. Lol goodnight/morning everyone!

Oh and please REVIEW!

(=


End file.
